Anniversary Party
by luverofthings
Summary: Someone gets a bit too handsy with Tara.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first 'version'**

It was the 35th anniversary of the creation of Sons of Anarchy. All the Charters had traveled to Charming to celebrate in its birthplace. The clubhouse was packed with Croweaters, Sweetbutts, Sons and prospects alike.

As the head President's Old Lady, Tara gave Chucky the money to get all the supplies they would need. Liquor, food, condoms (please dear god, she nearly begged him to remember them), toiletries, charcoal for the cookout.

She had to work that day, but she had taken the rest of the week off to show her husband support. She was beginning to feel more comfortable in her role as the head Old Lady. Most of that was in part due to Jax's efforts to make the Club dealings legal, and the tension with Clay, Gemma and Unser being gone. The girls would come to her for advice, both in life and physically. She began making sure the girls put an effort into being safe during these kinds of activities.

Walking into the clubhouse, she was immediately struck with the repulsing and familiar smell of ass, sweat, pussy, sex, liquor, and beer. Men were already passed out, woman too. Bodies were grinding. Voices were loud and laughing. The place was nearly packed to capacity.

She looked up and saw that the 'church' doors were closed so she figured they must be having a meeting. Looked around and didn't see any Redwood members she wanted to talk to, so she made her way to the bar, sitting on the stool nearest the dorm rooms.

"Hey Tara! Long day?" the bartender, Hannah asked.

"YES!" She exclaimed, laughing, "Give me a shot of tequila." Hannah was one of the few woman in the club that she didn't mind. She wasn't sure why but she didn't.

"Coming right up," Hannah smiled at her.

"How long they been in there?" Tara asked, nudging her head in the direction of the meeting room.

"Like, over an hour I think," Hannah replied.

Throwing the shot back, Tara dug her phone out of her tight jeans pocket and tapped out a message to Jax, _I'm here baby_. Then sent it off.

"This place is crazy tonight," Tara said looking over her left shoulder.

"I know!" then she saw Hannah's eyes move to look over her right shoulder.

"You have one fine ass!" a very drunk male voice slurred in her. It was not her husband, Jax.

"Really?" Tara questioned looking at the guy over her shoulder. Clearly he was drunk and had no idea who he was talking to.

"Yeah really," he slurred back, pushing up closer to her inches from actually touching her, "And you're all buttoned up too?"

Hannah's eyebrows were raised almost to her hairline. This would not end well.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Tara leaned away from the guy, he was that close to her.

"Yeah, one hot piece of ass," he chuckled, letting his hand palm her ass, her elbow immediately connected with his nose.

"You touch me again, my husband will kill you," Tara warned pulling her back against the bar as much as she could.

She vaguely heard Hannah yell, "JAX!"

"Ohhh you're feisty, I like it," the guy crouched down like he was ready to move quickly in either direction.

By now the whole club had finally gone silent, all eyes on the action at the bar.

"Prospect! What the fuck are you doing?" someone from his own charter demanded.

Tara saw the crazed look in this guy eye, then looked past him as Jax came out to the scene, his blue eyes blazing with fury. Grabbing the man around the throat, Jax pushed him against the wall with so much force all the mug shot photos fell off the wall.

"Did you just put your hands on my old lady?!" Jax yelled in his face, gripping his throat even tighter.

All the man could do was barely choke anything out around the blood that was running out of his nose and the hand around his throat.

"ANSWER ME!" Jax screamed in his face.

The man shook his head 'yes' furiously.

"You come into my town, my club and disrespect MY WIFE?!" Jax began pummeling him, with his fists. Punching him in the face repeatedly.

"Jax! Jax!" was repeated over and over again, as his club members tried to pull him off of the man. His blonde hair flying everywhere. Finally they got ahold of Jax enough to pull him away from the guy. He fell on the floor and Jax kicked him several times.

"Jax, please calm down baby," Tara pleaded as she dared step in front of him. He looked up at her, his blue eyes blazing with what she would almost call glee. She knew Jax and she knew he liked to fight. His chest heaving, as he looked down at the bloody man in front of him. He leaned forward and spit on the man on the floor.

"I'm good," he insisted as he shook his club members off of him.

They backed off of him.

Walking to him, Tara pushed his long hair out of his eyes, ran her hand down his bearded cheek, cupped his face and kissed him gently. She could feel him shaking with rage, as he slung his arm around her waist, pulling her into him.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear, trying to calm him.

"I love you too, baby," he nearly gasped out. "You okay?"

"I tried warning him," Tara said softly.

He looked into her eyes, "This isn't your fault, babe," he assured her.

Turning around, he pulled Tara into his side, and made a general announcement, "In case you haven't figured it out yet, or some of you prospects are hardheaded or stupid, THIS is MY OLD LADY! If this happens again, you will meet the same fate!" he promised, "She's also our club doctor, so see her for all your medical needs," he added with a smile, as she slapped his chest.

The President from the San Bernardino charter came up to Jax, "I'm sorry brother, ma'am," he apologized, "He's been a prospect for almost nine months and we have been debating voting him in. I guess that debate is over," he looked down at his soon to be former prospect.

"Please, call me Tara," she offered her his hand, "I'm sorry you will be losing a man," Tara didn't really know what else to say.

"We will not have our members treat Old Ladies that way, he will be made an example of. We will clean up the mess."

Looking down at the bloody and moaning man on the floor, "I got this," Jax promised, almost snarling in disgust.

The San Bernardino crew, picked him up and dragged him in the direction the Charming crew was headed.

"You staying?" he asked his wife, his arm still slung around her.

"Yeah. I need to check your hands, a few more shots," she said, "and maybe a joint."

"I hear ya, babe," he turned around and looked at Hannah, "could I get 2 shots, darlin'?" Tara long ago asked Jax why he called other woman 'darlin' when he was in a serious monogamous committed relationship. _'It makes them feel special, and I like to flirt a bit,' he answered honestly. 'But YOU are my girl, old lady, babe, baby, wife,' he said as he nuzzled her neck, 'I love you, I'm WITH you, and I will be as long as you'll have me.'_

"Sure thing boss," she said looking a bit nervously at him.

"By the way, thanks for the heads up," he bowed his head in thanks, "I know my girl could have taken care of him, but she shouldn't have to in her own goddamn club."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second version**

It was the 35th anniversary of the creation of Sons of Anarchy. All the Charters had traveled to Charming to celebrate in its birthplace. The clubhouse was packed with Croweaters, Sweetbutts, Sons and prospects alike.

As the head President's Old Lady, Tara gave Chucky the money to get all the supplies they would need. Liquor, food, condoms (please dear god, she nearly begged him to remember them), toiletries, charcoal for the cookout.

She had to work that day, but she had taken the rest of the week off to show her husband support. She was beginning to feel more comfortable in her role as the head Old Lady. Most of that was in part due to Jax's efforts to make the Club dealings legal, and the tension with Clay, Gemma and Unser being gone. The girls would come to her for advice, both in life and physically. She began making sure the girls put an effort into being safe during these kinds of activities.

Walking into the clubhouse, she was immediately struck with the repulsing and familiar smell of ass, sweat, pussy, sex, liquor, and beer. Men were already passed out, woman too. Bodies were grinding. Voices were loud and laughing. The place was nearly packed to capacity.

She looked up and saw that the 'church' doors were closed so she figured they must be having a meeting. Looked around and didn't see any Redwood members she wanted to talk to, so she made her way to the bar, sitting on the stool nearest the dorm rooms.

"Hey Tara! Long day?" the bartender, Hannah asked.

"YES!" She exclaimed, laughing, "Give me a shot of tequila." Hannah was one of the few woman in the club that she didn't mind. She wasn't sure why but she didn't.

"Yeah, you wish," Hannah snorted at her, no way in hell she was getting blamed for that shit.

Tara was six months pregnant with the girl Jax longed for, "Party pooper," Tara joked, "Fine, give me a ginger ale."

"Coming right up," Hannah chuckled at her. Setting out 4 shot glasses in front of Tara, she popped the tab on a can of Seagram's, poured a small amount into each glass, and put a bowl of pretzels next to them.

Glaring at Hannah as she did all this, she threw back one of the shots of ginger ale, then muttered, "Smartass."

Hannah winked at her chuckling.

"How long they been in there?" Tara asked, nudging her head in the direction of the meeting room.

"Like, over an hour, I think," Hannah replied.

Sipping her Sprite, Tara dug her phone out of her jeans pocket and tapped out a message to Jax, _I'm here baby_, sending it off.

"This place is crazy tonight," Tara said looking over her right shoulder. She turned back around and took another shot of ginger ale, and popped some pretzels into her mouth.

"I know!" Hannah agreed, wiping down the bar top. She stopped short when she saw a prospect from another charter, whom she could tell couldn't hold his liquor, come wobbling towards Tara.

Tara was busy reading a message that the nanny sent her, telling her the kids just had dinner and where getting ready for baths and bed. "You have one fine ass!" a very drunk male voice slurred at her. It was not her husband, Jax.

Hannah did not get a good feeling about this at all. Reaching underneath the bar, she hit the silent alarm that the Club had installed to alert the members if something was going down.

"Really?" Tara questioned looking at the guy over her shoulder. Clearly he was drunk and had no idea who he was talking to.

"Yeah really," he slurred back, pushing up closer to her inches from actually touching her, "And you're all buttoned up too?"

Hannah's eyebrows were raised almost to her hairline. This would not end well.

"Do you know who I am?" Tara leaned away from the guy, he was that close to her. His breath smelled of liquor.

"Yeah, one hot piece of ass," he chuckled, letting his hand palm her ass.

Reacting quickly, her elbow immediately connected with his nose. She felt the satisfying crunch of bone and cartilage as she shattered it. Hopping down from the stool, she faced him putting the stool between herself and him, her back as far back against the bar as possible. Her first priority was keeping her unborn child safe.

"You really have no idea who I am do you? Who my old man is?" Tara asked.

The guys eyes had glazed over and he had no control over his faculties. He had gone into what the call 'black out drunk.' Doing stupid shit that you would never ordinarily do. He liked this girl. She was a feisty fighter. He moved to advance on her, trying to move the barstool out of the way and nearly stumbling over his own feet. "I'm gonna be your old man tonight, sweetheart."

Balling her fist up, she struck out at him connecting with his nose again, "You try touching me again, my husband will kill you," she warned.

By now the whole club had finally gone silent, all eyes on the action at the bar.

"Prospect! What the fuck are you doing?" someone from his own charter demanded.

In the meeting room, the Club members had just about wrapped up their meeting with all the charter Presidents and Vice Presidents. They were discussing the plans for the future of the club, how business had been going in the last year, and potential new ways of earning legally.

Then the strobe light the silent alarm set off began flashing. They didn't hear anything out the ordinary on the other side of the door.

"Tig, check that shit out," Jax nudged his head towards the door, as he spoke with his Uncle Jury.

Peeking his head out Tig's eyes went wide at the scene in front of him. Pregnant Tara sitting at the bar with a prospect palming her ass, then her arm swinging back and connecting with the guys face.

"Oh shit," he gasped, "Ugh Jax you're gonna want to get the fuck out here."

"Ohhh you're feisty, I like it," the guy crouched down like he was ready to move quickly in either direction. Blood was dripping from his face. He moved forward again trying to move the stool out of the way.

But was stopped short by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a smirking Jax Teller.

"You really should've listened to my old lady," Jax said chuckling slightly, his already cocked arm releasing the tension in a fierce blow. "I see she already delivered a message that you obviously didn't get," pulling his arm back again, his fist connected with the guy's nose again. He pummeled the guy like he was working a punching bag. His blue eyes blazing with fury.

Bobby walked around them, going to Tara and moving her out of the line of fire. She was shaking slightly from the adrenaline rush that was coursing through her. She ran her hand over her swollen belly, the hand she punched the guy with, throbbing. She watched as her husband worked the guy over. She felt like she should have some remorse or sympathy for him but she didn't. As a member of the Sons you know that you don't mess with someone's old lady, unless they are in prison.

Happy, Chibbs, Tig, and Juice all had their weapons drawn forming a half circle around Jax and the guy, keeping any of his fellow charters members at bay in case any of them got the bright idea to step in and help their man.

After a few solid minutes of Jax just wailing on the moaning, bloody beaten to a pulp man, Bobby and Opie began pulling him away from the guy. "Jax! Jax!" was repeated over and over again, as his club members tried to pull him off of the man. His blonde hair flying everywhere. Finally they got ahold of Jax enough to pull him away from the guy. He fell on the floor and Jax kicked him several more times before relenting.

"Jax, please calm down baby," Tara pleaded as she dared step in front of him. He looked up at her, his blue eyes blazing with what she would almost call glee. She knew Jax and she knew he liked to fight.

"I'm good," he insisted as he shook his club members off of him. His chest heaving, as he looked down at the bloody man in front of him. He leaned forward and spit on the man on the floor.

They backed off of him.

Walking to him, Tara pushed his long hair out of his eyes, ran her hand down his bearded cheek, cupped his face and kissed him gently. She could feel him shaking with rage, as he slung his arm around her waist, pulling her into him.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear, trying to calm him.

"I love you too, baby," he nearly gasped out. "You okay?" his hand palming his unborn daughter.

"I tried warning him," Tara said softly.

He looked into her eyes, "This isn't your fault, babe," he assured her, cupping her jaw he kissed her gently. The he turned around, pulling Tara into his side, and made a general announcement, "Just to make this crystal-fucking-clear," his eyes blazing, his lip flaring, "you disrespect MY WIFE, MY PREGNANT WIFE in MY clubhouse, I'll drop your fucking ass in front of your fucking crew! If that thought has crossed your fucking mind, hit the fucking door, NOW!"

The President from the San Bernardino charter came up to Jax, "I'm sorry brother, ma'am," he apologized, "He's been a prospect for almost nine months and we have been debating voting him in. I guess that debate is over," he looked down at his soon to be former prospect.

"Please, call me Tara," she offered her his hand, "I'm sorry you will be losing a man," Tara didn't really know what else to say.

"We will not have our members treat Old Ladies that way, he will be made an example of. We will clean up the mess."

Looking down at the bloody and moaning man on the floor, "I got this," Jax promised, almost snarling in disgust.

The San Bernardino crew, picked him up and dragged him in the direction the Charming crew was headed.

"You staying?" he asked his wife, his arm still slung around her.

"Yeah. I need to check your hands, a few shots," she said, "and maybe a joint."

"Yeah, nice try," he smiled at her, his hand palming her belly again. "How's your hand, Rocky?" he picked the hand up that was bruising around the knuckles, and placed an ice pack on it that Hannah laid on the bar from the emergency medical bag under the bar.

"You know I've kicked some bitch's asses before, but I never thought I'd have to hit a man like that," she admitted, "Especially not pregnant."

Growling lightly in the back of his throat, he pulled her in hug, "That shit won't happen again," he promised, kissing her head.

"I know," she held him tighter.

**There really isn't that much of a difference in them.**


End file.
